ffcsstestfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Cheese
|SvyeAkademi=08 |Tür=Blastons |G1=Health - Group |G2=Scavenge |G3=Run - Self |N1=Heal! |T1=Heal! Everybody gets some candy! |N2=I Like Candy! |T2=More Fusion Matter for Cheese (and you.) |N3=Good Horsie! |T3=Run Horsie, Run! |seriesp = 1 |Yerp = 1 |statusp = 1 |affiliatp = 1 |relativep = 1 |itemp = 1 |appearp = 1 |voicep = }} Cheese is Louise's imaginary friend, who spends most of his time at Foster's. was first thought to have been a younger brother for Bloo that was accidentally created by Mac when he slept in his bed and Mac woke up finding him there. Even though kept coming to Foster's, everyone else kept telling that he didn't live there and to "go home." didn't become an actual resident of Foster's until the series finale, when Mac's family was moving into Louise's apartment, and Louise couldn't keep where she was moving. Cheese's sheer stupidity and childish antics annoy nearly everyone around him. Few he meets are able to put up with him. He says many things that are quite random, and only Mac and Louise can understand him. Cheese's sanity is questionable at best, and his antics have almost no logic to them. is fond of bunnies and chocolate milk. So many things frighten him that it would take less time to describe the things that don't. Fuse'a Karşı Savaş Gelecek In the future, Cheese, like many heroes, was nowhere to be found, hinting that Fuse might have captured or killed him. Geçmiş In the past, during Cheese's missions, the characters from Foster's provide the mission objectives, as Cheese's antics nearly get him killed. He believes the dangers around him to be toys. The caring of is basically dumped on the player through a couple missions. Battle of Hero's Hollow Due to a mishap with Dexter, Cheese was "dropped off" all the way from Foster's to Kahramanın Çukuru, deep within the Karanlık Diyarlar. Supposedly, during a battle that took place at Hero's Hollow, he disabled the shield generator for Dexter's fleet, costing them the battle against Fuse's minions, thus the resulting scrap that litters the area. Just like at Fosters, it would appear that Dexter has a strong dislike for . He was first discovered by Agent Torres, who believed to be an alien (a possible reference to the episode -a-Go-Go). Bad Milk In another set of missions, the hero is tasked with bringing some chocolate milk to calm his screams and whining. Once he finally drinks the milk, it makes him ill, because of the fact that he is lactose-intolerant. He is cured by Doctor JC, who makes a remedy out of charcoal chunks and lemonade. However, the player and JC soon discover that the problem wasn't just his lactose-intolerance, but the fact that the milk was actually "spoiled" with Fusion Maddesi. Thus, when the remedy kicks in, vomits out the milk and it grows into his Fusion counterpart, Fusion . The creature runs off, and the hero is tasked with defeating Fusion to keep the real safe and sound. Nano Yapımı As the war heats up, Dexter is in need of new Nanos to fight off the Fusion invaders. He points to Cheese to be a Nano template, for unknown reasons. He is transported to DexLabs Nano facility for Nano development. Once there, Laboratuvar Asistanı Fassy is tasked to oversee 's Nano development. While she is working with him, He is extremely talkative and won't be quiet. He spills chocolate milk on her lab coat while the development is in effect. Having the last straw, she locks him in a holding tube, claiming she only put him in there so he would shut up. Sorted Cheeses (Nano Görevi) Sometime later, Mr. Herriman asks the hero for his/her help with a "problem' he is having. Cheese seems to have eaten Fusion candy and in his addle state, locked everyone out of Foster's. He requests that the hero get inside and unlock the door. The hero goes over near the Mandark's construction site and uses the launcher, as Mr. Her riman says that he saw on the roof half an hour ago. Once on the roof, the hero enters and discovers that the house is overrun by Fusion Cheese Puffs. Fearing the worst, Bay Herriman orders the hero to quickly clear out the Fusion invaders. The hero searches the rest of the house looking for , but only finds more fusions of the yellow imaginary friend. The hero swiftly defeats the bigger Fusion Cheese Doodles. One begins to run away and the hero pursues it under Mr. Herriman's orders. The Fusion stops at the front door of the house and the hero attacks it. To his/her surprise, Fusion Cheese Doodles appear out of the air and combined into Fusion Cheese himself, thus revealing that Fuse is trying to control Foster's for imaginary energy. The hero defeats the Fusion menace and creates a Nano. Oyun Değişiklikleri Cheese, along with Johnny Bravo and the Kararsız Nano, has a Nano version released on April 27, 2011. His Nano is also the first nano you can get from a character in the Darklands and the only one that requires defeating several fusions of the character to do so. Gereksiz Bilgiler *One thing interesting about is that his name can be combined with other characters to form varied things: Cheese Louise, Mac and Cheese, Bloo Cheese, etc. *A running gag in both the show and other media is that loves chocolate milk but is allergic to it. *It is unclear why Fuse has not kidnapped Cheese for imaginary energy with him so close to his lair, though it is possibly because of his crazyness and the troubles he could cause to him. *It is hinted that Dexter is greatly annoyed by Cheese due to his stupidity, which is realistically ironic, considering that they both share the same voice actor. *Cheeseis one of the few nanos that, despite having their own Krktr counterpart, has their nano mission given by another NPC. Other examples are Uzaylı X, Demongo, Finn, and Rex *Cheese appears as a statue in the Heroes map based on Ölümsüz Manzaralar. *He is the only imaginary friend in the Darklands. Category:Karakterler Category:Hayali Dostlar Category:NPC'ler Category:Nanolar